The Uphill Battle: Conquering the Killjoys
by Zororenjilover
Summary: A collaboration with RedtheAmazing! It was supposed to be one of those normal days for the Straw Hats...going to town, getting supplies, yada yada. But lets face it, when does the Straw Hat Pirates have a normal day? It's hard to when members of the crew suddenly get kidnapped...lets just see what adventure they embark on this time.


**[A/N] Okay, so this is my first Collaboration :D You know how One Piece has all of those side movies? Yeah, well I guess this is kind of like that XD  
**

**I did this with RedtheAmazing! Chem is her OC she paired with Sanji and of course you all should know Nicole from my fanfic "What Love Does" :))) **

**Some warnings about that, this is taking place with everyone in the crew and they have The Thousand Sunny...so for all What Love Does readers just be warned XD This just one kick ass special Collab with Chem and Nicole.**

**P.S. A Nodachi is basically a reallllyyy realllyyy long sword XD  
**

* * *

The Straw Hats cheered as they landed at the new island. It was sunny and the docks were crowded with people bustling about. Luffy and Usopp raced down the ramp with Nami holding her head, walking right behind them with Robin. Zoro and Sanji came after, but stopped for the girls.

Chem handed Nicole a small piece of paper, "These are the materials I need. Can you get them for me?"

Nicole looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Why are you making me get it?" Chem sighed.

"Cause, it's my turn to watch The Sunny while you guys shop." She smiled, and Nicole sighed. She had her own things to take care of, so she figured she might as well help out one of her nakamas.

"Fine... You need all of these?" Chem nodded.

"Yeah, I just need double of the Hydrofluoric acid." Nicole gave her a blank look.

"What the hell is Hydrofluoric Acid?" Chem gave out a breathy laugh.

"Hydrofluoric acid is a highly corrosive acid, capable of dissolving many materials, especially oxides. Its ability to dissolve glass has been known since the 17th century." Nicole continued to look at her.

"Whats it for?"

"A bomb. Now go before they leave you." She pushed Nicole out of her lab-slash-room. Nicole waved at her in annoyance.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going. Geez... so pushy..." She grumbled before she caught up to Zoro, "She can't expect me to remember getting her all of these supplies..." Sanji walked a few feet behind them, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"I don't think we should leave Chem-chwan all alone..." he growled, "What if some man tries to take advantage of her!" Zoro glared at him.

"You're to loud." Sanji glared back at him.

"Eh!" Nicole sighed.

"Zoro, let him buy the food so we don't starve..." She looked at the two brawl in the streets. She sighed and left them to there own matters; she'd catch up with Zoro later.

~Meanwhile~

Chem walked out of the bathroom and onto the grass deck. She slipped off her flats and curled her toes into the grass.

"Well... Don't you look nice!" Chem jumped and turned around to the voice.

"Shiruba?" The woman smirked.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Shiruba jumped down from the stairs and walked up to Chem, "I missed you." Chem took several steps back. Shiruba growled.

"You're dead..." Shiruba pinched her arm.

"Doesn't look like it." Shiruba unsheathed her katana and slashed it upwards at Chem's neck. She pulled back far enough to dodge, but her good pair of goggles got cut off in the process. She got her footing back and looked forward only to see she was gone.

She felt something trail up her spine; causing her to freeze and her body to seize function. She fell to the ground with a soft thud and looked up at the owner of the sword. Shiruba sheathed her katana and knelled down.

"You are REALLY pathetic... I mean... Why join them? You could've came with me." Chem felt her eye's fall as she looked at her sister's red lips, "Then... I wouldn't have to kill you."

She sat there for a while Davi, her captain, appeared. He walked onto the deck and ran a hand through his dark styled hair. He smirked at Shiruba, and she gave him a smirk of her own.

"So what's next, my captain?" She asked as she stood and twirled the end of her ponytail.

He chuckled and pulled her body close to his, "Well Menina, now that we have the weaker one, it's time for the other one. The one I want more than your sister."

"Right...that one..." Shiruba sighed and ruffled his hair, "Don't you worry your pretty little head about her, we have some sea stone so it shouldn't be a problem," She smiled and adjusted her top, "And what did I tell you about those cute little Portuguese nicknames you give out?"

"That you enjoy them and find them alluring of course," He grinned charmingly as he walked up to Chem's inanimate body and knelt down, "Not to mention you like my accent, even if it is slight," He finished before sighing, "Now...I suppose I will take her to the ship and work my magic while you stay here and face the crew."

"Wait, what?" Shiruba blinked and looked at him questionably, "But Captain..."

"Shiruba, I'm sure you'll be okay. I trust you as my first mate to get the job done," He smiled and slung Chem over his shoulder as he stood, "All you have to do is confront them. Do what you do best and mess with their minds a little bit," He walked over to the edge of the Sunny and spoke before jumping onto his motor boat and speeding towards his ship around the cove, "Oh, one more thing Menina...only mention Shanks' daughter briefly...I want her little swordsman to squirm."

Shiruba watched as Davi walked off of the Sunny. she sighed and crossed her arms and looked down, "Well... at least he got the weak part right." She walked up towards the helm and sat down in the seat; waiting for the crew to return. She couldn't help but smirk as she planned the whole thing, "This will be fun..."

* * *

"Why did she make me get all this crap..." Nicole sighed as she looked at all of the chemicals in the bag.

Zoro raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Nic, you're the one who agreed to it."

"Bite me," She stuck her tongue out as she closed it up and began walking on the docks. Sanji came running past them, legs dancing like noodles as he began yelling Chem's name.

"Chem-chwann~!" Luffy soon came running afterwards, Usopp trailing behind him. Nicole rolled her eyes as they all boarded the ship.

"Chem?" Luffy called out as he ran around the deck. Nicole put her hands on her hips as she looked around.

"Yo, scientist! Where are you hiding?" Her and Zoro glanced at each other as the rest of the crew began to help look for the turquoise haired girl. They didn't even notice the woman hiding up top.

Shiruba couldn't help but smirk widely, "She's not here~!" She let out in a playful tone as she started to stand up with her *Nodachi, "It looks like your sweet, little 'Chem-chwan' is gone~!" She mocked, "You guys are really attached to her, huh?"

"Who the hell are you?" Nicole growled as her and the rest of the crew turned towards the voice. There was a moment of silence as their eyes met Shiruba's. Zoro slightly unsheathed one of his swords with his thumb as Sanji took a drag of his cigarette.

"I take it you're the reason our Chem-chan is missing?"

Shiruba hopped onto the railing, "Yes and no. I had my captain come and take her; I wonder what he's gonna do to her?" She thought aloud. After a shrug and a sigh she jumped from the railing and onto the grassy dock; picking up Chem's goggles, "I was just here to visit my little sister and when I do, she thinks I'm dead... HA!" She tossed the goggles at Sanji, then looked at Nicole, "I wonder why my captain likes you so much... What is it about you that sparks his interests?" She gave off a deathly smirk.

The blonde cook of the straw hats caught the goggles and frowned down at them as the rest glanced at Nicole questionably. They didn't know what to think of the woman's words, especially Nicole.

"Who's your captain?" Zoro spoke up first, narrowing his eyes, "And what does he want with Chem and Nicole?"

Shiruba looked at him, "I can't tell you either, BUT I will tell you what I want with your Chem-chan," She looked at Sanji, "Once he answers a question: What is she to you, blondie? A lover? A friend? A crew member?" She paused as she thought of more choices, "A sex toy?"

His teeth went down on his cigarette, snapping it in half, "I would never think of Chem-chan that way!"

"Calm down, shitty cook," Zoro growled, keeping his eyes on Shiruba, "Just tell us what we want to know willingly," He unsheathed one of his swords and pointed it towards her, "Or we'll force it out of you."

Shiruba looked at him, "I'll tell you once he tells me his answer. What is she to you, Blondie? I need to know before I kill her." She started to unsheathe her nodachi at the sight of Zoro's katana.

"You better not touch him! She's the most important and beautiful being in the world!" Sanji retorted gritting his teeth.

"Listen whoever you are," Nicole sighed and walked forward, keeping calm as she whisked away her red hair, "He just told you, he loves the chick. Now will you quit stalling and tell us the answers we need to know?" Shiruba pulled out a stick of red lip gloss and put it on her lips.

"What do you want to know? Ask quickly cause I have to leave soon." She capped her lip gloss and put it back in her pocket. Man...she loved her job.

"Give us back Chem!" Luffy yelled putting up a fist. Nicole rolled her eyes and slapped him in the back of the head.

"That's not a question baka captain," She sighed before returning her gaze to Shiruba, "First of all why did you take Chemi away from us? What does your captain...or you, want with her?"

"Tell us what you guys want with Nicole too! Or Zoro will attack!" Usopp chimed in from his hiding spot behind Nicole's back, making the green haired swordsman glanced at him annoyed.

"I can't tell you what my captain wants with Nicole, but I only want Saiensu for a personal reason." She smirked evilly, "but I'm sure my captain will do something WAY worse then what I'm gonna do to her." She shot a look at Sanji, "And I'll make sure to get the message to her."

"I said you won't touch her!" Sanji yelled up to her, starting to panic.

Zoro walked forward, sword still in hand, "There's one other question you haven't answered."\

"Oh?" Shiruba tilted her head mockingly. Nicole's eye began to twitch as she slowly became frustrated with the woman dodging the one other thing she wanted to know. She gathered energy in her feet and swiftly moved forward towards the woman, pinning her against the ships wall.

"Who the hell is your Captain? And you?"

The woman let out a cackle, "I am Shiruba Ito! Saiensu's older sister! I'm surprised you didn't know that!" She smirked at Nicole, "And my captain... well, let's just say you rejected him years ago." She jabbed her nodachi's hilt into her side; causing Nicole to let go of her. Shiruba unsheathed her sword and slashed at Nicole's collar bone, but the red head moved away in time, only getting a little scrape, "And that's for later!" She jumped back onto the railing away from everyone, "I don't like being in tight places~!"

"Nicole!" The crew called out as she grasped onto her stomach and put another hand onto her collar bone.

She growled and narrowed her eyes at Shiruba, "You...bitch."

"There wont be a later," Zoro ran up to the woman and slashed down his sword. She moved just in time to avoid a fatal wound and he landed on the railing where she was originally standing, "You tell your captain that he can't have Nicole or Chem! They're our nakamas!"

"That's right!" Luffy spoke, a look of determination in his eyes, "We'll take her back, no matter what!"

Shiruba tilted her head to the side, "I'd like to see you try!" She put her nodachi in front of her, "Cause from the looks of it... you don't even know what our ship looks like!" She launched herself at Nicole again only to clash with Zoro's katana, "Protective aren't ya?"

He growled and put more pressure onto her nodachi with his sword, "It doesn't matter if we know what the ship looks like or not...we'll find it either way!" He pushed her back and took another swipe, "Even if your captain wanted Nicole, she wouldn't be able to get kidnapped by the likes of you!"

"Zoro! I can handle it on my own," Nicole yelled as she wiped the blood off of her chest. She glared at the woman furrowed her brows. It wasn't usual for the swordsman to get into her fights, and she didn't like that he was.

She blocked his sword with ease as she looked at the sun, "It looks like I'm done for the day," She sighed, "I really wanted to play with you more~!" She looked at Nicole as she ran up to her; Nodachi still in front of her, "I'll leave you with a little...gift," She rammed her sword into her stomach, but no blood came from the wound, "Enjoy a scar free pain," she pulled back on the sword.

"And enjoy your broken face!" Nicole grunted as her brightened hand came forward and smashed Shiruba in the face, throwing her to the other side of the ship, "Hah!" Nicole gave a sideways smile before she went into a coughing fit and grasped her stomach, "Damn woman..."

Shiruba popped up like a jack-in-the-box, "WOW! You've got quite the punch there Missy!" She gave a smile before getting up in a wobbly mess, "What Devil Fruit did you eat?" She shook her head to clear the dizziness as she picked up her Nodachi, "I'd love to know."

"It's called the kick ass fruit," Nicole smirked, rolled her eyes, and spoke sarcastically, "Like hell I'd actually tell you!"

Shiruba chuckled and looked up. Blood dripped down the side of her face, "Nice sarcasm!" She looked at the sun; which was close to setting, "Shit..." She mumbled, "Well! It looks like I'm out of time!" She jumped onto the railing of the boat that was closest to land. She reached into her pockets and pulled out a couple folded piece's of papers, "A clue! If you want to find her, you will have to learn of our past!"

The Straw Hats watched as she jumped onto the land and disappeared into the crowd of people not to far away. Nicole sighed and drooped to the ground alongside Nami, who wasn't sure what to do with it all, "Man...this has been a long day."

* * *

Chem sat in the corner of her new room that she was locked in. Quite spacious and the bed was soft, but she had a bad feeling about what was gonna go down later when her sister came back. She wondered why her sister would do something like this now, and not sooner; Since she's been alive for this whole entire time.

"Well, hello menina! Glad to see your finally awake," Davi smiled as he shut the door behind him and looked at the turquoise haired Straw Hat. The man was tall and muscular, but still had a slim figure. His skin was tanned, signaling that he was from foreign descent along with the accent peaking out from his clear voice, "I'm sorry you've been waiting so long...I was going to wait until Shiruba was here, but it looks like she's a little late."

Chem simply gave him a blank look before looking away, "What do you want? And what does my sister want?" Why she still called her sister was beyond her, but it slipped out of her mouth anyways, "And when can I go back to my crew? I don't like it in here..." There was a knock on the door.

"Is she awake, babe?" She asked waiting outside the door, as if she didn't want to see her baby sister.

"She is!" He turned around and his smile turned into a grin, "What took you so long Shiruba?" She leaned against the door.

"I was messing with there minds. I'm surprised the blonde didn't attack me after I told him." She laughed and Chem's heart swelled in an un-delightful way, "And your girl's swordsman sure did squirm!" She cackled.

"I figured he would," Davi chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, "It sounds like you did your job well menina. I can't wait until I get my hands on that woman," He sighed before turning to Chem, "You should be excited dear, you get to join the Killjoy Pirates with a friend!"

Chem stared at him, "I'm not joining your crew," She spoke bluntly; not even moving from her spot in the corner. Shiruba's laugh could be heard.

"Would you join if I told what the blonde said about you?" Chem stared at the door while Davi took a step forward.

He sighed and gave a charming grin, "Oh, you'll join alright. You may not want to now, but you will once I am through with you," He thought for a moment before looking at Shiruba. "Menina, what did the blonde say? And how's my red head doing?" She snarled.

"The bastard doesn't want you there anymore, so get over him." Chem shook her head.

"I don't believe you," Shiruba snarled and slammed her fist on the door.

"Believe it! Why do you think he did nothing?" Chem stayed silent, not wanting to argue with the silver haired woman, "Oh, and your ginger is doing just fine, captain."

Davi raised an eyebrow, "She's red headed, not a ginger. The navigator is the ginger...Shiruba, don't get so upset." He walked over to Chem and lifted her chin as he looked into her eyes, "Chem, you should consider listening to your sister."

"She'll never listen to me. She never has, and she never will! It's a reason why I want her dead!"

Chem stiffened and pulled away from Davi, "I'm not joining! I know him, he wouldn't say things like that!"

"Sometimes it's not about what a man says, it's about what a man does," He sighed, "He didn't even attack menina over there. My men have been watching your crew for a while now, and it seems that the cook is quite a ladies man. What your sister says sounds about right," He sat beside Chem and put an arm around her, "So Shiruba, what would you like me to do to her before I set her mind to be with us?" She clicked her tongue.

"Do what you want. I just want her to scream in pain." Davi watched as she walked off to her room in a bad mood. He would change her mood one way or another later. Chem pushed away from him and got up to stand by the window.

"Why do you want me for?" She asked; her voice was strong, but her body was otherwise.

"Well, Shiruba just wants you to suffer, it was just a coincidence that you were apart of the Straw Hats," He stood and began to walk towards her, "Though, you are a benefit to my plans. Nicole Le Roux is who we're after, you are mainly just a distraction; an advantage of sorts." Chem didn't look at him. All she could think about was her sister, and the loathed look she gave her.

"She still hates me, huh?" She gave a breathy laugh.

"Of course," He sighed and and put a hand on her cheek. Her eyes grew wide as his eyes turned a dark grey. A mist started forming around her head, starting from his palm, "Now, get read for a bumpy ride Chem."

* * *

**[A/N] Kaboom! The first chapter is done :D Hooray! Now, i'm not sure how many chapters this special nan-shot will be (Yes, I said nan-shot...i don't know what else to call it! XD) And I'm sure the second chapter will be out soon. Red is kind of on a kinda maybe vacation? Sooo I'm not sure when she'll be on next. **

**I sure hope you enjoy this :):) Please Review my lovelies! :):):):)  
**


End file.
